


Something Lost Will Return.

by PandorasB21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasB21/pseuds/PandorasB21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minseok happens to live in an apartment complex full of gangsters but happens to be on good terms with their leader. </p><p>When a rival gang starts stirring up trouble through unforeseen circumstances they start to come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Lost Will Return.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight MAMA au, slight ganster AU, mentions of past abuse and violence. This is so rushed it's not even funny.

Minseok wonders why he ever opens his front door sometimes. If he didn't he wouldn't have the leader of the gang currently running his apartment complex and this side of Seoul sitting on his couch being stitched up by Minseok. 

A few years ago Minseok happened to be walking home from work when he heard fighting from the alley way. 

Never one for people ganging up on the smaller person he picked up a metal pole from the side and slammed it against the pipe on the building. 

They thought nothing of it and went for him as well. 

Until he beat the ever loving shit out of them as he was a black belt in kendo and had wushu training under his belt. 

They scurried away and he quickly made his way to the man on the floor. 

He coughed up some blood and Minseok hauled him up onto his shoulder and carried him up to his apartment. 

That was 3 years ago and his name was Wu Yifan. Now the leader of the gang. 

Ever since then Minseok had been the one to patch them up, feed them and look after them almost like a mother (not acknowledging the fact that the youngest calls him Min-omma). 

He stitched up the last of Yifan's wounds and texted Yixing to collect him. 

"Thanks hyung. We would all be dead without you." Yifan smiled sheepishly. 

Minseok sighed and ran a hand through Yifan's hair with a smile. They gave him protection from the other gangs in the area, they paid for his food costs (despite the fact they ate most of it anyway). He patched up their wounds and offered them a home. 

Something a lot of them no longer had. 

Yixing let himself into Minseok's apartment and hauled Yifan off of the couch with Tao bouncing in behind him. Tao draped his long body over Minseok's back while planting a kiss on the elders cheek. 

Minseok was used to Tao's over affectionate persona and it was nice to be appreciated and cared for by so many. 

Yixing led Yifan out kissing Minseok on the cheek as he passed, Yifan gave him a wry smile and noticed Tao wasn't moving from his spot. 

"Taozi are you staying?" Minseok looked up and Tao fought the urge to squish his cheeks together. 

"We got word from Lulu that another group is making a move into the area. I'm staying as protection cause I'm the strongest, I even have my stick." Tao puffed his chest out. 

"I was just about to make dinner anyways. If you and Yifan want to stay Yixing, it might be a good idea not to move him so fast." He tilted his head to the side and all three men swooned. 

Yixing put Yifan back on the sofa and then Minseok manhandled Tao out of the kitchen which the younger blushed profusely at. 

After dinner Yixing took Yifan back to their flat and Tao sat cuddled into Minseok's side on the sofa with the elder running a hand through his hair. 

Tao loved how Minseok babied him but still respected him as a man. 

They stripped down to their boxers to get into Minseok's queen size bed, (after the TaoHan incident 2 years ago he needed a bigger bed). That and he had seen them all naked at least twice so they were more than comfortable. 

Tao wrapped around him like a panda like he was the bamboo and began snoring instantly. 

Minseok was awoken by a rapid knocking on his door he sighed thinking he should probably move up a few floors so he wasn't the first one. A quick glance at his phone told him it was six minutes past 2 and he groaned pulling the covers from him trying not to wake Tao, pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt and trudged to his front door. 

Wrenching it open he was mildly shocked to see two men he didn't know.

The shorter one was propped up against the taller one with a gash in his head and a rip in his shirt. 

"Can you help him, please." His voice was deep and scratchy sending shivers down Minseok's spine. 

He led the way to his living room and had the taller man place him on the couch. 

He cleaned and stitched up the wounds laying a cold flannel over the smaller males forehead before he turned to the taller one. 

"He'll be okay. He just needs rest you're welcome to stay here if you like." The taller one blinked. 

"Don't you know who we are?" 

Minseok shrugged before he was pulled back into a muscular chest. 

"What the fuck are you doing here Oh!" Tao shouted and Minseok winced at the volume. 

"Huang shit why are you here?!" The taller seemed equally surprised. 

"This is our territory you want to leave before we make you."

"This was your territory. Leader wants it for his own and we will help him to get it." 

"Can we stop the arguing it's 3am for Christ sake. Whatever beef you have it can wait till a reasonable time and after my morning coffee. Tao go back to bed and I'll join you in a minute. Oh? Was it as I said you and your friend are welcome to stay until he is healed which will be about lunch time tomorrow. Tao put your damn phone down I don't want any more drama tonight especially from Kris as I had to stitch him up earlier. Any complaints?" Minseok's tone dropped to ice sending a shiver down the two taller males spines. 

Tao sulked back to the bedroom not without a passing glare to the other man who sat down in Minseok's armchair and the tension began to leave his body. 

Minseok crawled back into bed pulled a sulking Zitao into a hug. 

"Taozi what's wrong?" He whispered softly. 

"Their the enemy. They did that to Kris earlier." He sulked. 

Minseok sighed, "Tao you know me. If anybody turns up on my door step beaten and bloody I'll help them."

"I know hyung but we just want you to be safe. You need to be safe. You can't get hurt, your too precious to us." Tao sounded like he was going to cry. 

Minseok wrapped his arms tighter around the younger. 

"Is that because I feed you and wrap you up when you're hurt?" He joked. 

Tao was suddenly on top of him straddling his hips with hurt in his eyes. 

"You've given us a reason for what we do. We were violent thugs with no reason for hurting others other than because we were angry at the world. You saved Yifan that night because you are a good person everyone else would have walked away and left him there to die. You took Yixing in from the streets and cleaned him up from his life as a god damned prostitute. You're the reason Luhan didn't lose his sight because you found him in time and you rescued him from his parents cruelty. And you're the reason I'm not starving on the streets begging for money and food. You are a good person Kim Minseok and you are invaluable to us you are a dear member of our family because you're the reason we are a family and we will set the world on fire if it means keeping you safe." Tao's tears dropped down onto his cheeks mixing with his own, they'd never told him that before. He did what he thought any good person would do and took them in one by one and nurtured them back to health. 

He sat up as much as he could and manoeuvred his arm around the back of Tao's head lightly pushing their lips together. 

It wasn't the first time they'd kissed but this is the first time there had been this much emotion behind it. 

He pulled away and stared into Tao's watery eyes. 

"I couldn't have asked for a better family Zitao. I'm grateful to all of you for keeping me safe and for being with me after all these years. Especially after... Jongdae." 

Tao almost gasped he really did. 

Jongdae was found after Yixing barely alive and bloody. He lived with Minseok and they became very close and even started dating. Until the accident. Jongdae was caught in a shoot out between his gang and another, had Yixing not been there he would have died. Instead he woke up in hospital with amnesia with no memory. Not even his name. A few weeks later Minseok had returned to the hospital only to find he had been discharged by his parents and gone. 

Jongdae was gone. 

Minseok was a mess for months barely eating, sleeping, barely keeping himself alive. He probably would have died if he didn't have the others. 

"But you know I'll always help anybody that needs it." He smiled. 

The next morning Minseok was awoken by shouting. He was less than impressed and Tao better pray he had made coffee if he was going to deal with this shit. He wasn't a part of their gang they were just his family. 

He stormed out of his bedroom with venom in his eyes and he could feel the temperature dropping. Zitao froze in his argument with the tall blond and turned towards Minseok with fear in his eyes. 

"Shit hyung I'm sorry I'm making coffee right now I swear." Tao flew into the kitchen faster that the eye could follow. 

The tall blond raised an eyebrow and was about to have a go at Minseok before he realised how cold it was in the room. 

"Go back to the living room and sit down." Minseok's voice was like ice. The tall blond scrambled into the living room as Minseok followed him removing the towel from the small dark haired mans forehead holding it for a few seconds and placing it back. 

There's a reason Minseok has no family. 

Tao ran back in with coffee and placed it in front of Minseok who finally smiled and the room started heating up again. 

"So what is your name. I'm Kim Minseok by the way." He smiled. 

The tall blond registered that Minseok was staring at him with his round almond shaped eyes and he was not unattractive at that. 

He felt a flush rising up his cheeks, "Sehun. And this is D.O. Thank you for patching up my friend last night." He bowed slightly. 

"That's quite alright, would you like breakfast?" Minseok offered ignoring Tao's squawk of what the fuck. 

Sehun blushed again, "No thank you, we should be getting back, Suho will be worried." He crouched down and lifted D.O into his arms. 

"Thank you for your help Minseok." 

The rest of his day was rather boring he was going to get an earful from Yifan later but going to work was more important. 

Despite Zitao's protests and effort to lock him in his house. 

Minseok was surprised to find out he would be managing Sehun as their new intern, he was in charge of their graphic design department, he was also managing a tall happy thing called Park Chanyeol. 

He thought he should let Kris know just so he wouldn't grill him about it later. 

Sehun was awkward at first and Minseok quickly worked out they were in the same gang. 

Chanyeol was tense around him but both younger men seemed to get more used to him as the day went on after concluding that this was work and they needed it. 

Minseok left the building when he saw somebody he was sure was no longer alive. 

The man looked up and saw Sehun and Chanyeol and he smiled softly. 

"Junmyeon ..." Minseok said softly. 

All three men froze, the two boys wondering how this man knew their boss' name and why Junmyeon looked like he had seen a ghost. 

"Minseok... Shit Minseok is that you! Holy shit." Chanyeol and Sehun were surprised for a number of reasons. 

Suho has cursed and he never does that. 

Suho lurched forward and gathered the smaller man in his arms and the elder returned his hug just as enthusiastically. 

"Christ I thought you were dead. You're alive. Thank god. Thank god you're alive." Junmyeon was on repeat like a broken record. 

As they pulled away there was a worried shout. 

"Umin hyung!" Yixing dived forward and tore him from Suho's grasp holding him protectively against his chest. 

"What business do you have with Xiumin." Kris asked glaring at the three men. 

Suho regained his composure, "Mearly a coincidence, due to past circumstances I was made to believe that the most important person in my life was dead. I can assure you Kris, now that I know he is alive I will be keeping in contact." 

Minseok's eyes widened at the deafening atmosphere in the street. 

"You will not take him from us." Yixing growled, his sharp eyes cutting through the three men. 

"You will not keep me from him." Junmyeon scowled raising a hand and everybody went on high alert. 

Minseok stepped forward and raised his own hand. 

"Do not make me fight you Junmyeon. You were the first family I ever had. Now we have found our own and we are happy. You and me are happy. Do not let my decision from all of those years ago be in vain. I thought about you you know. Wondering if you were alive and if you were well. You were my first little brother. I have always loved you dearly. Do not make me fight you to defend my family because you will lose." Minseok's eyes shifted to a cold grey as the temperature dropped dramatically. 

Junmyeon took a step back. He knows he can't beat Minseok. 

"We will be going to war with them Minseok. You're either one of us or them." Junmyeon knew Minseok would know the meaning behind those words. 

Minseok's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step forward the others began to shiver at the temperature drop. 

"Junmyeon, you know better than anybody what I will do to keep what I hold dear safe. If you hurt any of my boys anymore I will level your world so hard you will wish you had never gotten out." 

There was a hidden history between these two. Junmyeon's fists clenched. 

"I care about you Kim Junmyeon. I do not wish to fight you, I have already helped two members of your group. They are nice people. Do not drag them through unnecessary violence and hurt!" He chided the other. 

"Baby what's taking you so long." An oh so familiar voice came from the side. 

Minseok felt his body turn rigid. 

Kris and his group turned pale. 

A figure draped over Junmyeon and Minseok felt a cold hand grip over his heart. 

"J... Jongdae..." His voice was a stutter. 

There stood the man he had not seen in 3 years. 

The man he had loved for 3 years who left him. 

The man had grown taller. But he was still cat smile high cheek bones gorgeous Kim Jongdae. 

His head turned to the side, "Do I know you?" 

That was it. That was the catalyst that officially broke Kim Minseok. 

An icy wind wrapped around him before Luhan could and he sank to his knees ice beginning to encase his body. 

"Shit shit not again!" Kris yelled as he tried to pick him up but was stopped by large ice crystals. 

They couldn't even blame Jongdae. 

It wasn't his fault. 

"Minseok hyung please you have to stop!" Luhan was getting torn apart by icy wind and small hail stones but he didn't care. 

"I know it hurts you more than any of us. I know. We know. You closed off your heart after Dae left. But we need you. You can't leave us. If you leave us we will go with you." 

That caused the wind to stop and the ice to thaw. 

Minseok collapsed into Luhan ice cold and unconscious. 

"I think we have to have a chat about Minseok hyung..." Yixing muttered sadly as he stroked Minseok's hair. 

They all nod and made their way back to Minseok's apartment. 

Safe in his bed the others gathered in the living room while Luhan made tea. 

"Where does he keep his cups Tao?" He yelled from the kitchen. 

"Top right cupboard second shelf."

But it wasn't Tao who answered. 

Jongdae had a hand slapped over his mouth eyes wide in shock. 

Yixing gave him a sad smile as he held Tao's hand tightly. 

Once they were all settled with tea Junmyeon began his story. 

"Minseok and I were part of a government experiment to raise super human bio weapons. We were born and raised in a lab. We had no family. Friends. Nothing. We were raised to be soldiers. 

As you may have noticed Minseok hyung has an ice affinity. That was the element that he bonded with. I was bonded with water. We were raised as human weapons fighting against the other children until they were eliminated. We were the best in the program. Until they put us against each other. We were the only friend the other had. Because our elements were similar we were paired together. Bonded at the hip if you will. They put us to fight against each other and Minseok lost it. 

He took my hand and levelled the facility to the ground in an icy hell. His power was unmatched and he will always be the strongest. He was their favourite to experiment on, I'm almost certain they fused him with another element." Junmyeon explained. 

"Have any of you ever seen Minseok's back?" He asked softly not surprised when they all shock their heads. He shook off his leather jacket and pulled his t-shirt off showing the multiple needle point scars and surgery lines. 

"Minseok hyung had it worse than me. But he made sure I was safe. We were separated by the authorities and I never saw him after." 

"Jongdae was one of us until 3 years ago. He was caught in a gun fight and was shot in the ribs and he smashed his head against the curb cracking his skull. Minseok and he had been dating for 3 years. That's why you unconsciously know where things are in this apartment because it was yours Dae. Jongdae woke up in hospital with amnesia, he didn't even know his name. He was signed out by his parents without our knowledge and we never saw or heard from him again. Minseok hyung was so broken..." Yixing had tears in his eyes.

"Min-omma is such a good person. He deserves to be happy. He says he's happy and he smiles but he's been carrying such heavy burdens and all he does is help people..." Tao was in tears curling into Kris. 

A hand came down on Tao's head and ran through his hair and he jumped because he knew that hand. 

"Hyung you shouldn't be up." He barrelled over the back of the couch to pick Minseok up to put him back in bed before he saw Minseok's back and he gasped. 

That was worse than anything he had ever received as a child. 

"Jongdae, I'm glad you're safe, healthy and happy, you may not remember me but my name is Kim Minseok and I never got to say thank you for everything you did for me while you were here even though that time to you is lost. That's all ever needed to know. That you were okay. If you don't mind everyone I'm damn tired and I would like to rest. Junmyeon hand me your phone and I'll be in touch okay?" Minseok smiled and all of the men in the room were in shock. 

Junmyeon handed over his phone and Minseok punched his number in, before the men began to awkwardly file out. 

"Hyung will you be okay?" Kris asked as the rest stood in the hall. 

Minseok looked to him with a sad smile. "I've endured worse Kris, I'll be okay, I always am." He closed the door. 

The men stood there awkwardly and Yixing put a hand on Kris' shoulder when they heard the soft sobs from behind the door. 

Tao held onto Luhan, fingers digging into his arms almost painfully but Luhan was numb. 

Junmyeon stood with a tight jaw and fists closed. 

"We'll come back later Kris, let him have his space." Yixing urged despite every inch of his body telling him to break the door down and gather the elder in his arms. 

"But what if... The ice..." Kris mumbles. 

"It'll thaw, it happened when we were kids. Before he got it under control it use to encase him all the time. It's why he looks so young and short. It's a defence mechanism for his body. It's harder than titanium." Junmyeon comments softly. 

They all breathed a slight sigh of relief. 

"He shouldn't have to suffer on his own." Tao whined and made a move towards the door. 

Yixing stepped forward and stood in front of the door. 

"Let me go, I can relate to Min hyung the most in this situation."

They didn't know much about Yixing before he was found by Minseok but they knew enough to know he was right. He was sold by his parents into prostitution at 11 and his older brother had just stood by and let it happen. 

He had no family and was betrayed by the people he loved. 

Yixing opened the apartment door picking up Minseok from his knees on the floor and slammed the door behind him locking it for good measure telling the others to go home. 

Yixing laid Minseok on his bed removing his own shirt and trousers before he crawled on top of the elder. 

"Xing..." Minseok looked up with bleary eyes and Yixing had prayed he never saw that look in the elders eyes again. 

Minseok wrapped his arms around Yixing's lithe body and pulled him closer crushing their bodies together so that Yixing's head was nestled in Minseok's neck. 

Yixing planted soft kisses along his neck, Minseok turned his head and kissed Yixing on his full lips and the Chinese man melted. 

They kissed until they were breathless, tongues battling and bodies slotting together with their body heat rising. 

Yixing placed a soft kiss on Minseok's forehead before he cuddled the elder man to sleep. 

As much as he loved the elder, he knew Minseok's heart would always belong to Jongdae. 

Yixing let in a very agitated Tao, Kris and Luhan who looked like they hadn't slept all night. 

Keeping quiet because Minseok was still resting they weren't surprised to find Junmyeon at the door half an hour later. 

"Can I see him?" He looked like he hadn't slept either. Kris begrudgingly let him in. 

He softly knocked on Minseok's door and walked into the elders bedroom with the rest on high alert. 

He smiled sadly at Minseok's puffy eyes and almost frail looking figure, the blankets had bunched up by his waist where one arm was resting and the other was under his head. 

He knelt in front of the bed, raising his hand he gingerly touched Minseok's cheek. 

"Jongdae's memory came back to him last night, he remembers everything. He's confused and upset and he doesn't know what to do. I always thought, no I always knew his heart was in a different place even if he wasn't aware. He wants to see you. I want you to see him. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and if I have the chance to give you what you want, it's yours." Junmyeon said softly. 

Minseok grasped his hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Jongdae only came to me when he'd had a nightmare. When he couldn't explain the empty feeling in his chest. When he stared out into the distance almost knowing he should be somewhere else but not knowing where to go." He smiled. 

The grip on his hand tightened. 

"Your being was so etched into Jongdae that even though he couldn't remember, a part of him knew." 

"Myeon... Will you be happy?" Minseok asked softly. 

Junmyeon let out a small chuckle. Even though the man laying in front of him had every right to burn the world, he was concerned about other people first. 

"I'll be happy as long as you are. I'd give you the world and you know that. No more fighting. No more wars. I'm going for peace and I have you to thank for it." 

Minseok sat up groggily and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's shoulders. 

"Do... Do you think we could have one big family? That's all we ever dreamed about wasn't it." Minseok sobbed into his shoulder and Junmyeon nod. 

When Minseok awoke later on in the day with a note from Kris saying they'd be by later he thought nothing of it and trudged to his kitchen to make coffee. 

What he didn't expect was to find Jongdae sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs. 

"... Dae?" At the sound of his voice the younger shot up and span round almost tripping over the couch to get to the elder in his haste. 

He stopped a few steps away from Minseok and looked down. 

"H... Hyung... I'm sorry... I... I left you for all those years..." He began, his voice fluttering like a leaf in the autumn wind. 

Minseok closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Jongdae's waist, he still smelt the same. 

"It wasn't your fault Dae. It wasn't. It hurt and it wasn't easy but do not blame yourself. You're back. That's all that matters." He smushed his face into Jongdae's chest to hide the fact he was crying. Again. 

Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok's shoulders and pulled the elder closer. 

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> The end I think... If enough people want me to continue I will


End file.
